LA PETITE ETOILE
by Livia57adC
Summary: Una noche de un viernes cualquiera en La Petite Etoile, el restaurante de Draco y Harry en París. Un pequeño relato que me apetecía desde hace tiempo, pero no encontraba el momento. Dentro del universo de Sólo Vivir. Advertencia: SLASH.


**LA PETITE ETOILE**

Varios conocidos les han hablado de este sitio. No es caro y se come muy bien. Así que, como es viernes por la noche y toca salir a cenar fuera, los tres se han cruzado media ciudad para cenar en _La Petite Etoile_.

El local no es muy grande, pero sí especial. Está decorado con hermosas estrellas de distintos tamaños, todas plateadas. Los hilos de los que penden son tan delgados o están tan bien disimulados, que no pueden apreciarse. Realmente, parece que las estrellas flotan en el aire. Los manteles son de un gris perla muy fino, mientras que las servilletas son de un tono azul oscuro. Ese azul que tiene el cielo cuando oscurece, justo antes de convertirse en negro. Los salvaplatos son de ese mismo color y los platos prácticamente del mismo gris que el mantel. Las copas, en un tono degradé que empieza azul oscuro en su base para terminar casi transparente en la copa. Un porta velas, también en forma de estrella, con una pequeña velita plateada en cada punta, adorna cada mesa.

- Vaya, que original… –admira Chloé.

Chloé es una mujer de larga y hermosa cabellera negra, de ojos avellana y rasgos exóticos, no demasiado alta, pero compensada con un cuerpo de suaves y sugerentes curvas. Por sus venas corre sangre francesa y argelina. Trabaja en el Centro Georges-Pompidou, como conservadora en el Museo Nacional de Arte Moderno.

- Un poco esotérico¿no creéis? –evalúa Amélie.

Al contrario que su amiga, los rasgos de Amèlie no son tan cálidos. Su rostro, de ángulos prominentes y algo agresivos, está enmarcado por suaves bucles rubios, que llegan hasta la altura de sus hombros. Alta y delgada, sus ojos son de un azul celeste clarísimo, pequeños, pero poseedores de una mirada penetrante capaz de hacer tambalear el temple de cualquiera. Junto con su hermano Émilien, regentan una galería de arte en la Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré, conocida por la gran variedad de comercios de lujo que se ubican en ella.

- Tal vez, pero a mí me gusta. –afirma Chloé.

Émilien se limita a asentir, sin dejar muy claro con cuál de las dos está de acuerdo.

- Buenas noches¿tienen reserva?

Una camarera de pelo negro y rizado, de rostro algo pecoso y sonrisa amable, queda a la espera de su respuesta.

- Sí, Émilien Pardeau.

- Un momento, por favor.

La joven se acerca al mueble sobre el que se ubica la caja registradora y revisa una agenda que está abierta, justo al lado. Resigue varios nombres con el dedo, hasta encontrar el que busca. Después coge tres cartas de uno de los estantes en forma de cajonera frente a ella y vuelve con sus clientes.

- Si son tan amables de seguirme. –les dice.

Los tres caminan en pos de las formas redondas y contundentes de la joven que les conduce hasta una de las dos mesas, todavía vacías, que tiene el cartelito de Reservado en ella. La camarera quita el pequeño rótulo y les entrega una carta a cada uno.

- Les tomaré nota en cuanto estén listos.

Y con esa misma sonrisa risueña, les deja para que decidan sobre el menú.

- ¿De verdad no crees que esto es un poco esotérico, Émilien? –insististe Amélie, una vez solos.

Él la mira con paciencia. Sabe que la mujer no se quedará tranquila hasta que le dé la razón. O hasta que no se la dé, y así tenga oportunidad de discutir.

- Creo que han conseguido crear un ambiente ideal, cariño. –responde él en tono afectado– Original.

Amélie frunce el ceño. Odia cuando su hermano suena tan gay. No es que le importen realmente las inclinaciones de Émilien. Lo que realmente le molesta es que en ocasiones se conviertan en un verdadero estorbo para las suyas. Ambos han sido desde niños muy competitivos el uno con el otro. Y siguen siéndolo, ya sea en captar un nuevo cliente para la galería como en conseguir al hombre que desean. Que no en pocas ocasiones ha sido el mismo.

Dando por zanjado el tema, los tres se concentran en sus respectivas cartas. Hasta que la sensual voz de Chloé, esa que suele adoptar cuando andan de caza como esta noche, llama la atención del resto de la mesa.

- Oh, oh, Dios bendito, si le das un mordisquito seguro que cruje…

Los otros dos alzan su mirada azul por encima de sus cartas. Un joven moreno acaba de salir por las puertas batientes de la cocina. Lleva cuatro platos, dos en cada mano, en perfecto equilibrio. Y una sonrisa en los labios de las que obligan a derretirse aun y sin predisposición. Tal vez no demasiado alto, pero con un cuerpo que urge a desear hacer un buen repaso de los conocimientos que uno tiene sobre anatomía.

- Así que también hay camareros… –sonríe Émilien con un repentino interés.

- Me ponen mucho esos delantales tan cortos y ajustaditos, que lo dejan todo tan bien… delineado. –asegura Amélie mordiéndose el labio con expresión libidinosa, mientras observa al joven moverse ágilmente alrededor de las mesas, depositando los platos de los comensales.

- Os recuerdo que yo le he visto primero. –reclama Chloé en plan berrinche– Tengo ventaja, es lo acordado.

- Está bien. –se resigna Émilien, ateniéndose a las reglas del juego que él mismo ha establecido hace tiempo– Pero te advierto que es culito no puede ser hetero, cariño.

- ¿Qué te apuestas? –le reta su hermana inmediatamente.

Él la mira con suficiencia, considerándolo durante unos instantes mientras repasaba la perfecta manicura de sus uñas.

- La cena. –dice.

- ¡No seas sinvergüenza! –le acusa ella– Te tocaba pagar de todas formas.

- Y las copas después. Donde elijáis. –añade en tono condescendiente.

Las dos mujeres se miran con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Puedes estar seguro de que esta vez no será en un local de ambiente, Émilien. –asegura Chloé, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Yo de vosotras no apostaría. –se limita a decir él, volviendo a su carta.

El camarero vuelve a la cocina, con los platos vacíos que ha recogido. Los deposita junto al resto platos sucios que se amontonan entre el fregadero y la superficie de acero inoxidable, bajo la que se alojan los dos lavavajillas.

- Espabila, Pierre. –susurra con apremio.

El muchacho sigue llenando uno de los lavavajillas con su calma habitual. Harry deja escapar un pequeño suspiro. Bien, después de todo más vale así. Porque en esta cocina tiene que tener uno los nervios bien templados. Antes de recoger la bullabesa de la mesa seis, le echa un rápido vistazo al cocinero. Draco tiene justo esa mirada que cortaría cualquier salsa mayonesa. Desde hace dos o tres días, le duele la mano. No ha dicho nada, pero Harry lo sabe. El contenido de la caja de analgésicos muggles ha disminuido de forma considerable; al mismo ritmo que su humor. Como también sabe que estos bruscos cambios de la climatología parisina suelen ser el detonante de su malestar. Tampoco ayuda demasiado estar continuamente batiendo, amasando o revolviendo el contenido de ollas y sartenes. Pero como siempre, Draco prefiere mostrarse huraño y gruñir, a confesar que el dolor le está matando. ¡Merlín salve el orgullo Malfoy por los siglos de los siglos! En este momento, está batiendo huevos en un bol, con mucha menos energía de la habitual. Harry vacila unos segundos. Después de la discusión que han tenido ya a primera hora de la mañana, y que ha desembocado en diferentes rifirrafes a lo largo del día, no se siente demasiado inclinado a ganarse un nuevo desplante. Sin embargo, su arrojo de león o tendencias masoquistas, según se mire, finalmente le deciden a ofrecer su ayuda una vez más.

- ¿Te bato los huevos, cariño? –pregunta, sin alzar demasiado la voz.

- Prefiero que sigan como están, gracias. –es la sarcástica respuesta.

Harry se recoloca las gafas, aprieta los labios y cuenta hasta cinco.

- Bien.

Se da media vuelta y recoge la fuente con los pescados y el marisco en una mano y la salsera con el alioli y el pan tostado en la otra. Más vale coger la sopera con el caldo en un segundo viaje. A su espalda, queda la voz chillona de la señora Bouchoir gritándole a Pierre que tenga cuidado y después se oyen al menos un par de platos hacerse añicos contra el suelo. Harry rechina los dientes, pero no se vuelve. Antes de empujar la puerta con el pie y salir de nuevo al comedor, su sonrisa de _aquí no pasa nada y si le duele la mano me la trae al fresco_, se dibuja falsamente en su rostro. Se cruza con Marie, que también le sonríe, en su caso, con verdadera picardía.

- Los de la mesa once están esperando que les tomes nota. –le dice.

- Esa mesa es tuya. –replica él.

- Ya, pero te quieren a ti. –y le guiña un ojo.

Harry deja escapar un resoplido. Cuando vuelve a la cocina en busca de la sopera para la mesa seis, le echa un vistazo a los de la once. Son tres. Dos mujeres bastante atractivas y un hombre. Que tampoco está nada mal, reconoce. De vuelta al comedor, deja la sopera en la seis y busca libretita y bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su delantal mientras se dirige en dirección a la once, al otro lado del comedor. Ya hay que ser caprichoso…

- Buen noches¿Han decidido lo que van a tomar?

Chloé parpadea un par de veces, extasiada. Y Amélie se ve en la obligación de darle una pequeña patadita por debajo de la mesa, para hacerla volver del mundo de los sueños. La morena es una pura negación en el arte del disimulo. Aunque puede comprenderla. ¡Vaya par de ojazos! Verdes. Los más verdes que ha visto jamás. Y esas gafitas redondas son tan… ¿monas? Observa de reojo a su hermano, que un poco echado hacia atrás en su asiento, evalúa con mirada experta la parte posterior del camarero, quien está de pie justo a su lado.

Mientras, Harry espera pacientemente sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué nos recomiendas? –pregunta Chloé, saliendo por fin de su ensimismamiento.

- Hoy tenemos blanqueta de ternera y gallo al vino tinto. –recita Harry– Pero si prefieren pescado, la bullabesa está de muerte.

- Suena bien. –dice Émilien, seguro de dónde podría morirse él en aquel mismo momento.

El joven de pelo negro y brillante, no puede tener más de 23 o 24 años. Los ingobernables mechones que enmarcan su rostro, parecen tener vida propia, dándole un aire de seductora rebeldía. Un delicioso _enfant terrible_, si la sonrisa fuera más provocadora y la mirada menos franca. Al igual que Chloé, Émilien se ha pedido en el verde de esos ojos. Un verde que hace desear tumbarle sobre un manto de suave césped para devorar sus labios y seguir después con el resto de su cuerpo.

- Eres alérgico al marisco, cariño. –le recuerda Amélie maliciosamente.

- Si le apetece pescado, los salmonetes al caldo corto, tampoco le decepcionarán. –dice Harry, dirigiéndose esta vez directamente a él.

- Estoy seguro de que no. –afirma Émilien.

Y le esboza al guapo moreno una sonrisa encantadora, ganándose una mala mirada de Chloé.

- Pues yo deseo morirme en una bullabesa. –declara ésta con voz coqueta, recordándoles a los otros dos que es ella quien tenía la primera oportunidad.

De pronto, los botones de su blusa parecen tirar un poco más de la cuenta.

- Espero que no. –responde Harry, con la vista fija en su libretita mientras anota– Cerrarían el restaurante.

Después, alza su mirada hacia la rubia, que guarda un gran parecido con el hombre sentado a su lado.

- Yo prefiero la blanqueta de ternera, pero sin arroz, por favor.

Harry agradece que esta vez no haya botones amenazando abrirse y toma nota también de los primeros y del vino. Cuando entra en la cocina, se cruza nuevamente con Marie.

- ¡Vaya faenita me has hecho! –refunfuña.

- ¿Los de la once? –pregunta ella inocentemente.

- Ya te digo. Aunque todavía no sé quién es más peligroso. Si ellas o él.

Marie suelta una discreta carcajada mientras busca en el refrigerador un spray de nata para acompañar a los cinco flanes que esperan el aderezo en fila sobre la mesa. No sería la primera vez que a Harry le tiran los tejos o recibe proposiciones de las catalogadas como "deshonestas". Seguramente tampoco la última. Hecho que al cocinero, si llega a enterarse, ni una buena dosis de bicarbonato es capaz de ayudarle a digerir. Bajando un poco la voz y utilizando un tono que anda a medio camino entre la burla y el ruego, Marie susurra:

- Sólo haznos un favor a todos y procura que Philippe no se entere.

Harry rueda los ojos y sale otra vez al comedor con los platos de la mesa tres.

Draco observa el cuchicheo entre Harry y Marie y tuerce el gesto. El moreno no ha vuelto a acercársele desde el desplante de los huevos. El rubio, también moreno en realidad en este momento bajo su glamour de Philipee Masson, suelta un gruñidito por lo bajo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo agrio que puede llegar a ser incluso cuando no se lo propone. Ve a Harry empujar la puerta de la cocina y salir cargado de platos, sin volver la vista atrás al nuevo destrozo de Pierre. Desea decirle que puede batirle los huevos cuando quiera, con la mano que quiera, al ritmo que quiera. Desea no ser tan orgulloso y poder lloriquear un rato entre sus brazos este dolor que le mortificaba. Pero el ramalazo Malfoy sale siempre cuando menos se lo necesita. Y hoy ha madrugado tanto como él. Se masajea disimuladamente la mano, intentando aliviarla un poco de las agudas punzadas que siente en cada dedo, para después retomar la espátula con la mano izquierda y remover el sofrito de cebolla, ajo, puerros y apio que tiene en la sartén. Tratando de ignorar los gritos de la señora Bouchoir al pinche.

Harry camina nuevamente hacia la mesa once, con una botella de Trimbach del 95 –el vino blanco más caro que tienen en la carta– y una cubitera con pie en la otra. Deja la cubitera al lado de la mesa y presenta el vino al caballero. El hombre, de pelo castaño casi rubio, asiente, sonriendo casi más con sus ojos, de un azul intenso, que con su boca, de labios delgados y suaves. Harry no puede evitar pensar que es atractivo. Y que algunos de sus rasgos le recuerdan demasiado a cierto rubio al que acabará mandando a darse un paseo en escoba por la Torre Effiel, como no deponga su actitud. O eso, o directamente se la corta. La mano. Tampoco hay que ser tan drásticos… Aunque un cocinero sin mano lo sería para el futuro de su negocio.

Procede a descorchar la botella, sintiéndose atentamente observado por los tres comensales. Están consiguiendo ponerle casi tan nervioso como al principio de empezar con aquel trabajo; cuando creía que los platos se le caerían en medio del comedor, armando una escandalera de mil demonios y que acabaría derramando el vino sobre algún pobre cliente que precisamente ese día estrenara camisa o vestido. El corcho sale con un pequeño "plop" y tras esperar unos segundos a que el vino respire, escancia un poco en la copa del hombre y espera a que lo cate.

- Perfecto. –afirma Émilien.

Harry empieza a llenar la copa de la mujer morena, la que desea morirse en la bullabesa, y observa dos cosas. La primera, que en su blusa algunos botones estratégicos han decidido declararse en huelga y la segunda, que no lleva sostén. Su pecho, enhiesto y generoso, está a punto de desbordarse por encima de la blusa. Ella parece complacida de que lo haya notado y Harry aparta rápidamente la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

- Bonita decoración. –comenta la mujer rubia, mientras llena también su copa– ¿Cómo se sostienen esas estrellas?

- Magia. –responde él con una sonrisa enigmática.

- Encantador. –declara Émiliene.

Y no se refiere precisamente a la decoración del lugar. Amélie le dirige una sonrisa desdeñosa, para preguntar seguidamente:

- ¿No has pensado nunca en posar?

Harry se queda unos segundos estático, negándose a creer que lo que está sintiendo sea realmente una mano marcando lentamente la curva de su nalga, como si la dibujara. A lo que sigue un suave pellizco. Da un pequeño respingo, casi derramando el vino de la copa de Émilien. Lo cual, a 63€ la botella, hubiera sido un verdadero desperdicio. Vuelve ligeramente la cabeza hacia Amélie, -las gafas han resbalado incómodamente por su nariz y el flequillo se agita sobre sus ojos al ritmo nervioso de su respiración- para ver que ella está observando su trasero con ojo crítico.

- Serías un modelo perfecto. –asegura, para añadir después– Me gusta pintar en mis ratos libres.

Harry la mira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, incapaz de encontrar la palabra que ponga a un cliente, discreta y educadamente, en su lugar. Porque lo que en aquel momento le viene a la boca no es ni prudente, ni correcto. Decide que lo mejor es morderse la lengua, dejar la botella en la cubitera y poner distancia en dirección a la cocina.

Émilien le frunce el ceño a su hermana y ésta le devuelve una mirada burlona. Los ojos castaños de Chloé la fusilan, acusadores.

- Tus tetas le han dejado frío, cariño. –se justifica Amélie cuando Harry se ha retirado– Ahora es mi turno.

Émilien deja escapar una risita guasona, antes de llevarse nuevamente la copa a los labios y paladear el vino.

- No es para ninguna de las dos. Luego no digáis que no os lo he advertido.

- Émilien, cariño, todos sabemos que desearías que todos los tíos buenos fueran gays. –le dice su hermana en un tono falsamente fraternal– Pero gracias a Dios, algunos saben valorar dos senos duros y enhiestos, en lugar de la planicie que tú tienes en el pecho.

_Sí, justo como este chaval…_, piensa. Y Émilien sigue sonriendo.

Harry entra en la cocina hecho un basilisco. Se sirve un vaso de agua de una de las jarras que tienen preparadas para ellos y se lo bebe hasta el fondo sin respirar, dejándolo después sobre la superficie acerada con un fuerte golpe. La señora Bouchoir vuelve la cabeza hacia él.

- ¿Qué te pasa, _cherie_? –pregunta, preocupada.

Harry parece tan sofocado como si acabara de dar veinte vueltas corriendo al comedor cargado con una pila de platos en cada mano. Él hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, restándole importancia a su arranque de malhumor. Que le pellizquen el culo no estaba dentro de las impertinencias con las que había tenido que lidiar hasta ese momento. No señor. Se sirve otro vaso de agua y decide que lo mejor es mantener el tipo, fingiendo no darse por enterado. Procurará no poner su trasero al alcance de esa mujer la próxima vez. Sus ojos se cruzan unos segundos con los de Draco, que le mira de forma interrogante.

- ¿Tienes los segundos de la tres? –le pregunta.

Draco hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la mesa tras él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –quiere saber el rubio cuando Harry se acerca a recogerlos.

- A mí nada. ¿Te pasa algo a ti? –pregunta Harry a su vez, en un tono bastante filoso.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el moreno sale de la cocina en tres zancadas, esta vez, con los platos bamboleando en peligroso equilibrio. Draco deja escapar el aire despacio. Harry está cabreado. Y sabe que él tiene la culpa. Mira su reloj.

- Señora Bouchoir¿puede vigilarme esto un segundo?

- ¡Claro, _cherie_!

La mujer, con las mejillas enrojecidas y su andar de pasitos cortos y rápidos, se hace ufanamente con el trozo de cocina en la que habitualmente el cocinero no la deja incursionar.

Dracó abre un cajón y coge la caja de Nolotil. Se toma una pastilla y después sale al callejón a fumarse un cigarrillo. Sólo cinco minutos, se dice. Los necesita. Saca el paquete de su bolsillo y un pequeño encendedor. Sin prisas extrae un cigarrillo y lo enciende. Aspira con verdadero placer el humo y después lo deja escapar suavemente. A Harry no le gusta que fume. Así que suele hacerlo cuando está solo y el moreno no puede verle. A veces, cuando se le olvida el spray bucal y Harry le besa, se gana bronca y sermón. Y él finge comprender y darle la razón, mientras se recuerda que tiene que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. De todas formas, duda que haya besos esta noche, así que… Aspira nuevamente y cierra los ojos, recostando la cabeza contra la pared. En ocasiones, como en este momento, tiene la sensación de que la escapada no ha sido tan buena idea. Bueno, tal vez sí para él. Le entusiasma lo que hace y ha trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo. Los dos lo han hecho. Pero Harry… Seguro que no imaginó su futuro sirviendo platos y descorchando botellas de vino. No, Harry debería estar jugando al Quidditch. O al menos haciendo algo que le guste tanto como a él cocinar. Con la perspectiva de la lejanía, en la que todo suele desdibujarse un poco, Draco imagina que si hubiera esperado un poco más, tal vez las cosas habrían vuelto a su cauce natural; Harry se habría tranquilizado y reconciliado con sus amigos, sobre todo con el licántropo y en estos momentos estaría jugando con los Chudley Cannons, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Harry no se queja y es esto precisamente lo que a Draco le revienta un poco y a la vez le hace sentirse culpable. Esto, y su maldito carácter Malfoy. Da una última calada y tira la colilla al suelo, aplastándola con el pie con bastante saña. Regresa a la cocina y a los gritos de esa buena mujer, a la que algún día hechizará para darse el placer de no oírla al menos en una semana.

Esta vez Harry entra en la cocina satisfecho de sí mismo. Ha sido muy cuidadoso y no ha dejado que le pille por sorpresa, manteniéndose fuera del alcance de esos traviesos dedos. Pero no de sus miradas lujuriosas. ¡Por Dios! Cada vez que se acerca a esa mesa, tiene la impresión de que esperan que el siguiente plato sea él. Y que acabe de dejarles la segunda botella de vino no va a mejorar las cosas. Ve a Draco entrando del callejón y una inconsciente expresión de desagrado se forma en su rostro al imaginar lo que ha salido a hacer.

- ¿Cómo te va con la once? –pregunta Marie.

- Controlado. –responde él, con la mirada todavía en Draco, quien sacude un poco la mano y abre y cierra los dedos unas cuantas veces.

- ¿Nubes en el paraíso? –pregunta la joven con una pequeña mueca.

Harry aprieta los dientes.

- Si nace más cabezota, no habría gorro suficientemente grande. –masculla.

- Tal vez sólo necesite unos cuantos mimitos. –insinúa ella, traviesa.

- Un buen tortazo es lo que necesita.

- ¡Joder! –se ríe Marie– Si que andamos agresivos…

Harry farfulla algo como que va al almacén a buscar, Marie no puede entender qué. La joven se queda observando a Philippe, quien está siguiendo con la mirada la intempestiva salida del moreno. Y en esa mirada, siempre tan fría, hay ahora bastante abatimiento. A Marie le ha costado un poco comprender la manera de ser de Philippe, la mayoría de las veces, algo distante. Sin embargo, congenió con Harry desde el principio. Tal vez porque al inicio de vivir en el apartamento que les habían alquilado, ella y su madre prácticamente le habían adoptado. Se había pasado muchas horas solo, chapurreando apenas francés, mientras Philippe estudiaba y empezaba a trabajar después con unos horarios bastante esclavos. Harry es una persona fácil de querer, cariñoso y cordial. Por el contrario, Philippe suele adoptar una postura, no hostil, pero sí que marca distancias, poco dado a dar confianzas. Como si recelara de cualquiera que se acerque a Harry o a él. Y evidentemente, había recelado de ella cuando, ignorando la relación que les unía, había pensado que tenía posibilidades con el moreno. La francesa tiene la impresión de que Philippe es una persona bastante celosa de su pareja. No fue hasta bastante tiempo después, que se había relajado y aceptado con naturalidad cualquier inocente muestra de afecto de ella hacia Harry.

Marie no puede negar que se sintió sorprendida cuando la propuesta de unirse a la plantilla de La Petite Etoile la hizo el propio Philippe. Aunque está segura de que Harry fue el instigador en la sombra. Nunca se ha arrepentido de haber dejado su empleo en el supermercado y aceptado la oferta. A su madre, nunca la ha visto tan feliz. Y con respecto a su progenitora, Marie tiene que reconocerle al cocinero su infinita paciencia. Aunque, en ocasiones, parezca estar conteniéndose las ganas de estrangularla. Sentimiento que, por otro lado, a veces ella comparte.

Después de casi tres años trabajando juntos y prácticamente cinco como sus inquilinos, Marie cree haber llegado a conocer a la pareja bastante bien. Philippe es organizado y estricto en el trabajo, metódico hasta la médula. Harry, mucho menos riguroso y más que dispuesto a flexibilizar lo que haga falta, el que suavizaba todas las situaciones. Marie supone que tal vez por eso Pierre todavía sigue con ellos. Philippe decide y marca las pautas a seguir. Pero es Harry quien se encarga de todo lo que no tiene que ver con cocinar, siguiendo las directrices de su compañero la mayor parte de las veces, "a su manera". Y tal vez sea por los papeles que cada cual cumple dentro de _La Petite Etoile_, que Marie ha tenido desde el principio una idea preconcebida sobre el papel de cada uno dentro de su relación. Hasta ese día en el almacén…

_Había regresado por su abrigo, abriendo con sus llaves, porque el restaurante ya estaba cerrado. Antoine, su novio por aquel entonces, la esperaba en el coche. Había entrado por la puerta del callejón y atravesado la cocina, todavía con las luces encendidas y se había dirigido hacia el almacén, donde tenían las taquillas en las que guardaban el uniforme y sus cosas. La puerta estaba entornada, pero lo que la detuvo fueron las voces que provenían de su interior. No las voces propiamente dichas, que le eran familiares, sino más bien el tono en el que hablaban… y lo que decían. _

- Mmmm… he estado deseando esto durante todo el día… –la voz de Phhilipe, en inglés, sonaba arrastrada y sensual.

- Eres un puñetero provocador… –la de Harry pronunció cada palabra entre pequeños jadeos.

Durante unos momentos Marie sólo oyó una serie de sonidos, bastante orientadores sobre lo que podía estar sucediendo en ese momento.

- Por lo que más quieras, Harry¡muévete! –y esta vez la voz de Philippe tenía un tono suplicante que Marie jamás le había oído.

- ¿Ansioso, amor?

También la curiosidad de Marie había alcanzado en ese momento un punto de ansiedad difícil de dominar. Deseaba ver. Tenía que ver. Por supuesto creía saber la manera cómo dos hombres hacían el amor. Pero perderse la oportunidad de comprobarlo en vivo y en directo, era demasiada tentación. A pesar de sentirse como una vil voyeur, empujó suavemente la puerta, lo suficiente como para poder llegar a tener una buena visión de lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado. Si la descubrían, siempre podía decir que ella sólo venía por su abrigo…

Philippe estaba en el suelo, sujetándose las piernas por debajo de las rodillas, manteniéndolas completamente abiertas. Harry de rodillas entre ellas, tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo. Se movía rítmicamente sobre Philippe. Marie podía ver sus nalgas contraerse con cada penetración y recuperar su redondez cuando retrocedía. Las acometidas eran largas y lentas. La respiración de ambos más pesada y en esos momentos ya no hablaban. Tenían los ojos fijos el uno en el otro, conversando sólo con sus miradas. Philippe elevó entonces sus piernas para enredarlas en la cintura de Harry y anclado de esta forma, empezó a mover sus caderas más deprisa, lo que hizo que el moreno gimiera con fuerza y sus brazos se doblaran hasta quedarse apoyado en sus codos.

- Lo necesito más rápido, amor. –gimió Philippe, rodeando con sus brazos el torso de Harry, hasta lograr que yaciera completamente pegado a él.

Entonces el moreno empezó a moverse de forma más brusca, con embestidas cortas y rápidas. Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos fueron mucho más sonoros y explícitos.

- Voy… a correrme… –jadeó Harry pocos instantes después.

Philippe sostuvo la cabeza de su pareja entre sus manos, inmovilizando su mirada en la suya.

- Hazlo…

El gemido de Harry fue profundo y bronco, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ya sin control, dejándose caer después sobre Philippe, cuando éste liberó su rostro. Aun sin resuello, se apartó apenas un poco para dejar espacio a su mano, que empezó a moverse sobre la necesitada erección de su compañero. Dos segundos después, el cuerpo de Philippe se sacudía bajo las expertas caricias, aunque su orgasmo fue mucho menos vocal que el del moreno.

Cuando Marie volvió a entornar la puerta en la posición que la había encontrado, dejó a ambos amantes besándose con tanta pasión, que ella sintió la repentina necesidad de ir a buscar también algo de pasión en el hombre que ya debía estar harto de esperarla en el coche.

Marie está segura que si algún día Philippe llega a enterarse de que le ha visto jadear y suplicar bajo el cuerpo de su pareja, no va a tomárselo demasiado bien. Como que se ve de patitas en la calle. Con una risita ahogada, que le vale una mirada curiosa de su madre, sale de la cocina con los postres de la mesa doce. Lo que Marie ignora es que un futuro, no demasiado lejano, le depara todavía algunas sorpresas sobre Philippe Masson.

Harry regresa a la cocina cargado con unas cuantas botellas de vino blanco y las mete en la nevera. Tendrá que hacer pedido sin falta mañana, ya que de lo contrario, se ganará una justificada regañina por su falta de previsión. Y no tendrá excusa porque, el meticuloso cocinero, le ha pasado los menús del mes con el suficiente tiempo como para que provea la bodega de lo que haga falta.

- Harry¿puedes hacer los cafés de la doce, porfa? –le pide Marie con cara de agobio– Tengo dos mesas que limpiar y preparar y hay gente esperando.

El moreno abre un cajón y saca un delantal azul oscuro, como el que llevaban Marie y él y se lo lanza a Pierre.

- Ve a echar una mano a Marie. Y no rompas nada.

El muchacho asiente, mientras se quita su delantal blanco manchado y se coloca el que acaban de darle. Sale con paso parsimonioso al comedor, bajo la desesperada mirada de Marie. Harry deja escapar un suspiro y coge cuatro tazas con las que se dirige a la cafetera. Se ponga como se ponga Draco, hay que ir pensando en contratar a otra persona. Entre la hija de su casera y él, ya no dan a basto. Marie le ha hablado de Juliette, una chica que en este momento trabaja en el bar de sus padres, pero que tiene unas ganas locas de salir de allí. Tal vez debería entrevistarla. Aunque antes tendría que hacer unos cuantos números, para asegurarse de que realmente saldrán las cuentas si la contratan. Sale con los cuatro cafés en dirección a la mesa doce, justo al lado de la once. Los tres comensales de la problemática mesa ya han terminado sus primeros, así que no queda más remedio que recoger los platos.

- ¿Sabes? –dice la mujer rubia con un ligero aire de suficiencia– Mis compañeros y yo hemos hecho una pequeña apuesta. –Harry la mira por encima de sus gafas, sin sentirse sorprendido– Chloé y yo, hemos apostado a que eres un hombre soltero. Y aquí mi hermano, que tienes pareja.

- ¿Y qué han apostado? –pregunta Harry sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

- Oh, todo a su tiempo, querido. –responde ella con una gran sonrisa.

Harry se queda unos instantes con los platos en la mano, sopesando por primera vez si mandar a la mierda a un cliente. ¡Trío de snobs!

- Bueno, no hay ningún anillo en tu dedo. –prosigue Amélie ante su falta de respuesta– Aunque de todas formas eres muy joven…

- Y yo insisto en que es imposible que una hermosura como tú esté solo¿me equivoco?

¿Hermosura? Vale, a él también le gustan los tíos. Pero nunca se le ha ocurrido llamar de esa forma a Draco. Ni siquiera a Neal cuando salían. Aunque no duda de que al bateador no le hubiera desagradado. Y que seguramente Draco le habría mandado algún hechizo oscuro y retorcido. Harry tiene la misma sensación que aquella vez que, todavía estudiante, había probado una gragea de Bertie Bott y le había salido vapor por las orejas a toda presión. Porque en este momento se siente una olla Express a punto de estallar.

- ¿Se quedará más tranquilo si le digo que no lo estoy? –pregunta falsamente esperanzado.

- Sólo lo hará más interesante. –asegura Émilien, dándole a su voz una inflexión bastante provocadora.

- Eso me temía.

Y sin dar oportunidad a más preguntas, sale disparado hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, los tres saben que tiene que volver con sus segundos. Así que esperan pacientemente.

- Bien, ahora tenemos curiosidad. –declara Émilien, mostrándose muy interesado cuando el camarero está de vuelta.

Harry tiene la impresión de que la morena ha quedado algo relegada en este pícaro jueguecito que se traen entre manos.

- ¿De veras? –pregunta, irónico, depositando el plato de salmonetes frente a él– Pues yo muchas meses que servir.

Sin hacer caso de las palabras del joven, Émilien continúa con su disertación.

- Nos preguntábamos cómo de celosa puede ser tu pareja. –Harry enarca una ceja, mientras deja la blanqueta de ternera para Amélie– O cuán hábil puedes ser tú manejándola, si te interesa nuestra propuesta.

- Verás, hemos pensado que a lo mejor a tu novia –y Amélie recalca la palabra "novia"– no le importaría que te invitáramos a tomar una copa cuando acabes. –frunce los labios seductoramente– Aunque tendrías que advertirle de que volverás un poquitín tarde.

Harry parpadea unos segundos, consciente de que su boca se ha quedado abierta. Así que la cierra. ¿Aquella mujer está utilizando el "plural"? Sin duda es la proposición más alucinante que le han hecho nunca. Dirige su mirada hacia Chloé, que permanece callada.

- Voy por la bullabesa. –es todo lo que acierta decir.

- ¿Podrías traer más pan, por favor? –pide ella, viéndole arrancar hacía la cocina.

Él sólo hace un gesto con la mano, en señal de que la ha oído.

- Creo que le hemos asustado. –dice Amélie tomando con desgana su copa de vino.

- Todavía hay tiempo de convencerle, cariño. –asegura Émilien con una sonrisa traviesa– Aun no hemos pagado la cuenta.

La única que no parece demasiado feliz es Chloé. No es que no le guste la idea de disfrutar del guapo moreno entre los tres. Pero cuando los dos hermanos andan de pique, y definitivamente lo están, las cosas suelen acabar torciéndose. Casi siempre para ella.

- ¿Llevas suficiente? –pregunta Amélie.

- No te preocupes. Es sólo un camarero. –responde Émilien con un ademán de superioridad– Estoy seguro de que no habrá visto tanto billete junto en un sólo día. Y depende de lo que le paguen aquí, ni a final de mes.

Chloé mira a ambos, un poco harta. La verdad es que se siente un poco despechada.

- ¿Os estáis oyendo? –bufa– ¿Por qué creéis que lo hará sólo porque le ofrezcáis dinero?

- Te recuerdo que estamos en el turno de Émilien. –habla su hermana– Y que yo también he apostado que no lo aceptará.

- Silencio, ahí viene. –ordena él.

Aunque se siente cansado, parece que la pastilla está haciendo su efecto y la mano le duele mucho menos. Draco ha observado las últimas entradas y salidas de Harry y está por jurar que el moreno anda algo alterado. Aprovechando el bache de tranquilidad en la cocina, se acerca a las puertas para observar el comedor. Están batiendo un verdadero record esta noche. Y tal vez vaya llegando la hora de darle la razón a Harry y plantearse contratar a un camarero o camarera. Marie y él no han parado un sólo momento desde que han abierto a las siete y media. Y todavía falta una hora para las once y media, la hora de cierre. Tal vez el agotamiento del moreno juegue a su favor, mermándole las ganas de discutir y haciendo las cosas mucho más fáciles para él a la hora de intentar hacer las paces después, cuando estén solos.

- ¿Qué hace Harry en la mesa once? –pregunta a Marie, que acababa de entrar– ¿No es tuya?

Ella se para en seco mientras ve a Philippe mirar a través del cristal de la puerta de la cocina, con una cara que no presagia nada bueno.

- Si, pero pidieron expresamente que les sirviera él. –dice en un tono distendido, restándole importancia.

Que Harry sirva una de sus mesas porque esos tres pijillos así lo han solicitado, tampoco es tan terrible. Al fin y al cabo, siempre se ayudan mutuamente con sus mesas. Sin embargo, el rostro del cocinero está mudando su expresión cansada a otra que amenaza tormenta, una que la plantilla de _La Petite Etoile_ al completo ha aprendido a interpretar como un signo de que hay que imponer una respetuosa distancia entre ellos y el cocinero.

- El cliente siempre tiene razón… –le recuerda ella débilmente.

Finalmente, se acerca para ver qué es lo que parece estar poniéndole tan mal cuerpo a su jefe.

Los ojos color miel de Draco, bajo la apariencia de Philippe Masson, se estrechan hasta convertirse en una pequeña línea entre sus párpados. Si Marie pudiera ver sus verdaderos ojos, se habría encontrado con dos irises acerados, más fríos que el hielo de la cubitera que en este momento tiene en la mano. Harry ha llegado a la mesa once, con la fuente de pescado y marisco en una mano y la sopera en la otra. Aquel cretino con aspecto de burgués pijotero, que esboza una patética sonrisa insinuadora, está hablando con él, al tiempo que se lo come con los ojos. ¡Cómo se atreve! Pero lo que realmente a Draco le hace rebullir las entrañas, es la mano que de pronto se desliza sinuosamente por el torneado muslo de Harry, con un descaro que desmide cualquier desvergüenza. La sopera trastabilla un poco en la del moreno, mientras logra dejar la fuente sobre la mesa y trata al mismo tiempo de apartar discretamente la pierna. Harry evidentemente no hará un escándalo, para no llamar la atención de los demás clientes. Aunque si ese desgraciado alcanza debajo de su delantal, como parece que pretende, él mismo se encargará de que la palabra escándalo tenga desde hoy mismo un nuevo significado en el diccionario.

Marie, –dice entre dientes– si salgo ahí afuera, probablemente mi puño acabe en la cara de ese imbécil.

Y, como a buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan, antes de que termine la frase la joven ya vuela hacia la mesa once. Justo cuando Harry, con ambas manos ahora libres, detiene la de Émilien antes de alcanzar su meta.

- Harry Philippe necesita que le lleves una caja de aceite del almacén pesa demasiado para mí.

Marie pronuncia toda la frase de corrido y sin respirar.

- Piénsalo… Harry. –es lo último que Marie oye después de tomar al moreno del brazo y arrastrarle lejos de la mesa.

En ese momento no está muy segura de que sea Philippe el único que desea que ese espabilado acabe sonriendo por el cogote.

- Por favor, la cuenta si es tan amable. –pide una caballero dos mesas más allá, llamando su atención.

- Enseguida se la traigo. –responde Harry.

Y se desvía hacia la caja, dejando a Marie recogiendo las mesas que ya han quedado vacías, mientras echa preocupadas miradas de reojo a la puerta de la cocina, a Harry y a la mesa once.

A otro lado de las puertas batientes, la sangre de Draco hierve a más temperatura que sus ollas. Las mesas que quedan están ya la mayoría en los postres, así que apaga los fogones y empieza a guardar ingredientes en el refrigerador y alacenas, para mantenerse ocupado y no ceder a la tentación de irrumpir en el comedor con uno de sus cuchillos para despellejar. En este momento está mucho más rabioso que con cualquier dolor que le haya hecho desesperar horas antes. En su ir y venir, se acerca viaje sí y viaje también, a la puerta para echar un vistazo a través de los cristales, bajo la desconcertada mirada de su casera y el pinche. Harry sigue en la caja, preparando cuentas, lo cual logra calmarle lo suficiente como para relegar la idea de los cuchillos. Le recomienda a Pierre que se dé prisa con los cacharros, en un tono que el chaval entiende que no es tan sólo una recomendación. La señora Bouchoir, escandalosa, pero no por ello menos avispada, decide que lo mejor es echarle una mano al chico y que el restaurante quede listo para cerrar puertas no más allá de la media noche. Y que, a quien corresponda, le aguante la mala leche al cocinero.

Émilien está dispuesto a gastar su último cartucho, porque el moreno bien lo vale. A pesar de las burlas de su hermana y SOBRE TODO, debido a las burlas de su hermana. Cruza cuidadosamente los cubiertos en su plato y se levanta para ir al baño. Con la intención de hacer antes una parada junto a la caja registradora, donde el motivo de sus apetitos, no gastronómicos precisamente, teclea furiosamente. Pero, sin tan siquiera dignarse a levantar los ojos de la cuenta que está haciendo, el camarero de hermosos ojos verdes se adelanta a cualquier frase que tenga previsto pronunciar.

- La respuesta sigue siendo no. –corta Harry secamente.

- Oh, vamos. –insiste Émilien en tono meloso– Si son Chloé y Amélie lo que te molesta, me desharé de ellas, te lo prometo. Volveré a buscarte cuando acabes, dónde tú me digas.

Harry deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio y le ignora. Está agotado y lo único que desea es cerrar puertas y marcharse a casa. Ya anda escaso de humor y de paciencia. Y su diplomacia está a punto de irse por el caño.

- Y si te ha ofendido lo del dinero, olvídalo. No era mi intención insultarte.

Mucho más que ofendido, Harry encara al hombre que sin duda está demasiado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya como para aceptar un no por respuesta.

- He dicho, NO. –repite controlándose las ganas de ponerle la caja registradora por sombrero– Tal vez la palabra le suene poco familiar. Pero para su información, es una negativa.

Y apartándole bruscamente con la mano, se dirige a la mesa que está esperando la cuenta.

Hierático, Émiliene sigue su camino hacia los servicios. No está acostumbrado a que le rechacen. Y menos un camarero del tres al cuarto, por muy atractivo que sea. Entra en el lavabo de caballeros, dando un enojado empujón a la puerta. Se detiene ante uno de los dos urinarios, separa un poco las piernas y baja la cremallera de su pantalón.

- ¡Maldito niñato! –masculla.

Antes de que pueda hacer el siguiente movimiento, una mano se introduce por la abertura de su pantalón. Durante dos segundos le asalta la peregrina idea de que el camarero ha cambiado de opinión. Pero cuando la mano se cierra como una garra sobre sus partes más íntimas, comprende que más bien ha topado con el novio celoso. Un proyecto de grito se ahoga en su garganta, mientras su cabeza golpea contra la pared que tiene enfrente. Junto a su oreja, la voz suena fría y amenazadora, arrastrando las sílabas de cada palabra, susurradas con deliberada lentitud.

- No vuelvas a hablarle. Ni a mirarle. Mucho menos, a TOCARLE…

La presión sobre sus genitales aumenta y esta vez el grito de Émilien sale del fondo de sus pulmones, su vista se nubla por unos instantes y sus piernas amenazan con doblarse y dejarle caer, colgando de sus mismísimos.

- …Ni siquiera le imagines. No existe para ti. Está fuera de tu alcance. De tus posibilidades. Inaccesible.

Émilien jadea, tratando de hablar, dispuesto a prometer, a jurar, sin que logre que una sola palabra abandone su boca. Esto no es una mano, alcanza a pensar, lagrimeando. Es una tenaza de acero que va a dejarle inservible para el resto de su vida.

- Si vuelves a acercarte a él, te quedas sin huevos. –susurra la voz de nuevo junto a su oído y él se pregunta si todavía los tiene– Sólo para empezar. ¿Lo has entendido?

Émilien sacude la cabeza frenéticamente.

- ¿Necesitas que te lo repita?

Niega con igual fervor. La mano le suelta en ese instante y él cae al suelo, encogido y mareado. Sólo cuando oye la puerta cerrarse, desgarra el sollozo atorado en su garganta. Durante veinte minutos, apenas puede moverse. Y cuando por fin se levanta, lograr enderezarse le cuesta diez minutos más. Llega a la mesa con paso lento y arrugado. Con su dignidad olvidada en el servicio de caballeros. Y se sienta, todavía contraído.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –pregunta Amèlie, malhumorada– ¿Te encuentras bien?

El asiente, procurando erguirse un poco.

- ¿Sabías que _ojitos verdes_ es el dueño de esto junto a otro socio? –le informa Chloé, feliz, seguramente porque es difícil ver que los Pardeau no se salgan con la suya– Nos lo ha contado la camarera.

- Menuda sorpresa¿no? –agrega Amélie en tono sarcástico.

- Sí, menuda sorpresa. –murmura él.

La satisfacción de no haberse equivocado, se queda en nada porque no puede compartirla sin poner en evidencia su encuentro con el novio, comprobadamente celoso, y que su hermana se carcajee de él hasta el siglo siguiente.

- A los cafés invita la casa. –dice Marie muy sonriente, llegando con tres humeantes tazas. Se inclina un poco sobre el hombro de Émilien cuando deposita la suya frente a él– Con los saludos del cocinero.

Cuando Draco sale de la ducha, Harry está terminando de afeitarse. Se ha acostumbrado a hacerlo por la noche, porque es demasiado perezoso para hacerlo por las mañanas. Suficiente tiene con despegarse de las sábanas. Draco sacude su pelo rubio, liberado ya de Philippe Masson hasta el día siguiente, esparciendo pequeñas gotitas a su alrededor. Es casi la una de la mañana y ambos se han quitado del cuerpo sudor y olores de cocina. El baño huele a jabón, a desodorante y a espuma de afeitar. Sólo se oye el suave frotar de la toalla sobre la piel de Draco y las pequeñas palmaditas con las que ahora Harry esparce la loción por su rostro. Este silencio incómodo, ya se ha instalado entre ellos después de cerrar. Han caminado hasta la pequeña furgoneta en total mutismo y una vez dentro, Harry ha encendido la radio, cortando toda posibilidad de conversación.

Draco se pone el pantalón de pijama que ha dejado preparado sobre la tapa del cesto de la ropa sucia y después tira la toalla húmeda dentro. Lo ha cavilado detenidamente al ritmo de -hay que joderse- _Ne me quitte pas_ de Jacques Brel, mientras venían. Conoce perfectamente las debilidades de Harry como éste las suyas. Sabe cómo desarmarle y está dispuesto a aceptar el rapapolvo sin rechistar. O casi. Apenas dos pasos le colocan detrás del moreno, para rodearle con sus brazos y depositar un beso tentativo sobre su espalda.

- Lo siento. –tono sincero y arrepentido.

Harry sigue guardando sus utensilios de afeitado, tras darle una ceñuda mirada a través del espejo. Pero no se deshace de su abrazo. Tomándolo como una invitación para seguir disculpándose, Draco empieza a depositar pequeños besitos por sus hombros y espalda, mientras una mano baja a juguetear con el vello de su vientre. Al poco, el cuerpo de Harry se distiende con un profundo suspiro.

- Eres un capullo.

- Lo sé…

- Un idiota intratable.

- También…

- ¿Te duele?

Draco oculta su sonrisa. Y Harry le deja sonreír.

- He batido demasiados huevos hoy… –dice.

- Déjame ver.

- No hay nada que ver, Harry.

- ¡Mira que eres terco!

- Mira tú quien fue a hablar…

- Draco…

- ¡Vale!

Deja que su compañero tome su mano y empiece a acariciar cada dedo, masajeándolo suavemente. Draco apoya cómodamente su cabeza en la espalda del moreno, complacido, disfrutando del mimoso trato que sabe no se merece, considerándose en aquel momento justo benemérito del título de capullo e intratable. Cuando siente la cálida humedad envolviendo el primer dedo, casi ronronea, frotando sus caderas contra el firme trasero de Harry. ¿Cómo pudo aquel imbécil tan siquiera imaginar que semejante perfección pudiera ser suya?

- ¿Te arrepientes, Harry? –murmura, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro del moreno, para contemplar excitado la imagen de su propio dedo entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Los ojos de Harry le devuelven una mirada interrogante.

- Me refiero a estar aquí, que nos fuéramos…

Harry abandona la reconfortante caricia y envuelve su mano con la suya.

- ¿Te parezco alguien que está dónde no quiere estar? –pregunta al espejo.

- No, pero… tal vez echas de menos lo que dejaste…

Harry se da la vuelta dentro de su abrazo para poder mirarle de frente, un poco sorprendido por el cariz que está tomando la conversación.

- A veces. -reconoce- Pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme desear volver.

Ahora es él quien rodea a Draco con sus brazos, mientras besa su pelo todavía húmedo.

- No puedo arrepentirme de lo que me hace feliz.

Draco está duro. Harry sonríe por fin e introduce sus manos por debajo del pantalón de su compañero y acaricia sus nalgas suaves y calientes. Oye el profundo suspiro de placer y los pantalones del rubio resbalan por las pálidas piernas hasta quedar arrugados en sus tobillos. Harry contempla con deseo sus labios entreabiertos mientras siente la erección de Draco contra su propio vientre desnudo. Presiona sus labios contra los suyos mientras sus dedos acomodan un mechón que le cae sobre los ojos tras su oreja. Desliza lentamente su lengua, hasta conseguir que el primer gemido reverbere contra sus propios labios. Después, hay saliva, mucha más lengua y dientes mordiendo partes blandas y húmedas en sus respectivas bocas. Harry se deshace de la toalla que envuelve sus caderas y apoyándose en las manos, da un pequeño saltito para quedarse sentado sobre el mármol que cubre el mueble de baño, junto al lavamanos.

Draco contempla su virilidad semi erecta y sin más dilación la rubia cabeza está inclinada sobre el regazo del moreno, adorando lo que éste le ofrece. Le recorre con la lengua lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta, entreteniéndose deliberadamente en el glande. Cuando succiona ligeramente, Harry cierra los ojos y se aferra al borde del mármol, resollando un poco al sentir el vaho de cálida humedad que le envuelve. La lengua golpea levemente antes de soltarle y empezar a lamer otra vez. Se desliza varias veces por toda su erección y después Draco le engulle por completo, hasta que Harry puede sentir el fondo de su garganta. Sin dejar de succionar, Draco sigue devorándole, hasta que los gemidos del moreno son más ruidosos y arrítmicos y el golpeteo de su cabeza contra el cristal amenaza con siete años de mala suerte.

- Draco, ahora… –gime Harry, mientras separaba sus muslos y le ofrece a su amante una exquisita visión de su intimidad más oculta.

Draco desliza sus manos por debajo de sus muslos y los alza un poco, mientras Harry corre su trasero hasta el borde del mueble. La goteante punta de la erección del rubio presiona en su entrada y después empuja, abriéndose paso despacio, conteniendo la respiración mientras contempla excitado como el cuerpo de Harry le engulle. _Apretado y caliente… apretado y caliente…_, no puede dejar de repetirse empezando a moverse, sintiendo la jadeante respiración de Harry contra su cuello.

- Dios… sí… Dios… ahhh… sí… Draco… Dios… Draco…

El rubio sonríe porque la incongruente verborrea no hace más que atestiguar que él está haciendo bien su trabajo. Que golpea donde debe con la suficiente precisión y ritmo.

- Deprisa… más…

Las palabras se atoran en la boca de Harry y en su lugar, Draco sólo oye los familiares e incomprensibles balbuceos acompañados de apresurados gemidos, mientras las caderas del moreno se mueven con más fuerza contra las suyas. Sólo necesita envolver su erección y deslizar su mano un par de veces para que se venga tan duro, que el grito que acompaña su liberación sigue resonando en los oídos de Draco por varios segundos.

- Córrete Draco, córrete amor, córrete, córrete…

Las nalgas de Harry se aprietan con fuerza alrededor de su erección, comprimiéndole, estimulándole con tanto vigor que su orgasmo se dispara al ritmo de cada palabra pronunciada junto a su oído con voz ronca y todavía jadeante.

- Eres un escándalo, Harry… –resopla dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

- Culpa tuya…

El aire de una risita suave golpea la húmeda nuca de Draco, haciendo que se estremezca un poco y desee acurrucarse junto a su compañero al calor del lecho.

Esta vez la ducha es conjunta y muy rápida. Una carrera igual de apresurada y cada uno ocupa su lugar, en su correspondiente lado de la cama. Brazos y piernas se enredan, buscando el calor del otro, la irremplazable seguridad en la intimidad de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Has puesto el despertador? –pregunta Harry con un bostezo.

Draco gruñe por tener que abandonar la cómoda posición y se mueve un poco para alargar la mano hasta la mesilla de noche y conectar el botoncito.

- El de la cerveza vendrá a las nueve… –bosteza el moreno mientras se acomoda contra el cuerpo que esta de vuelta al calor del suyo.

- Ya habremos vuelto del mercado.

Ahora el gruñido bate contra la clavícula de Draco y la espesa mata de pelo negro cosquillea en su nariz cuando Harry niega con la cabeza, acabando con un contrariado suspiro.

- Anda, no refunfuñes y duérmete, que mañana no habrá quien te levante.

Draco sonríe a la oscuridad cuando siente los dos besitos que los labios húmedos y ya un poco torpes depositan en su pecho. Cierra los ojos arrullado por la respiración pausada de Harry, quien se adormece al sonido de sus latidos.

- Te amo. –susurra.

Y a cambio, recibe un pequeño ronquido. De todas formas no era un te amo que buscara respuesta. Porque él ya la conoce. Yace en esos dos besos que Harry jamás olvida darle cada noche. Draco mueve un poco el hombro, con dos leves sacudidas que hacen que su compañero de cama ladee un poco la cabeza y su respiración exhale suavemente otra vez. La habitación queda en silencio. El último pensamiento consciente de Draco antes de dormirse es que tiene que añadir masa para hojaldre a su lista de ingredientes a punto de agotarse y que Harry necesita un corte de pelo.

**FIN**


End file.
